Palisade Property Bank
Palisade Property Bank is the Prague headquarters of Palisade Bank Corporation. It is located in northwest Prague, in the Čistá district. While the Palisade Blades seen around the city serve as data-archiving facilities, the Palisade Property Bank features corporate vaults used to store valuable physical items.Palisade: Clients & Services (eBook) The building is guarded by Tarvos Security Services. Background The Palisade Property Bank was completed in 2024.Dialogue from security guard at front entrance. Palisade chose to open its doors in Prague since the Czech Republic had introduced laws which protected the privacy of corporations, allowing information and items stored in Palisade facilities to be free from government oversight. Corporations and wealthy individuals pay to have their secrets stored with Palisade. Palisade offers the Palisade Property Bank for the storage of physical objects, while also offering the Palisade Blades for storage of digital information. According to Palisade's marketing material, the Property Bank contains the world's best vaults for any items and valuables that need the finest protection.Palisade: Property & Data Protection (eBook) Overview The Palisade Property Bank is a vast building that extends high above ground as well as below it. Security is of the primary concern, so certain portions of the building are restricted areas. Parts of levels 1 and 2 are restricted. The entirety of level 3 is restricted (by default). The corporate vaults are located deep underground. In front of the building is a parking garage for employees. This area is also restricted. Access In addition to the front entrance, the main part of the bank can be accessed through the sewers underneath the parking garage. This sewers are accessible via the maintenance room in the parking garage. During the third visit to Prague, the front doors will be locked, but the bank will remain accessible through the parking garage. The parking garage is also connected to a ventilation shaft, located behind an electric fan, that provides access to three of the four corporate vaults. A fourth corporate vault can only be accessed during the mission M12: The Heist. Annotated maps Palisade Bank 03 v1.png|First visit to Prague (view full size image) Palisade Bank 03 v2.png|Second visit to Prague (view full size image) Palisade Bank 03 v3.png|Third visit to Prague (view full size image) Layout Level 1 Level 1 ("level 7" in the in-game map) is located directly under the ground floor. It is home to the Executive Safes A and B. There is also a security room and Executive Services room on this floor. This area can be accessed from Level 2 simply by going down the stairs. There is a route from the sewers that leads to Executive Safes A. From the basement of the nearby Ludvik's Lounge, or through a door in Palisade's parking garage, there is a ladder which leads down to the sewers. It is recommended to have Remote Hacking if you wish to enter the building this way. Remote hack to get rid of the toxic gas that fills the room, and climb onto the ledge on the far right hand corner. There is a weak wall in front of a dead body that can be punched through and leads to a server room inside the Executive Safes area. Level 2 Level 2 ("level 8" in the in-game map) is the ground floor, and most of it is taken up by the lobby. A receptionist faces you when you enter the main doors, who will give you information about the bank. There are offices around the sides of this area, most of which are off-limits to visitors. These include the Account Manager and Security Supervisor offices, as well a security office and boardroom. The lobby has stairways or elevators to all other sections of the building. Some of these routes are blocked by security, however. Level 3 Level 3 ("level 9" in the in-game map) contains offices and rooms used solely by Palisade employees, and visitors are not permitted to visit them. Rooms include IT services, an Executive boardroom, employee lounge, and monitoring center. The office of Ashani Talwar (CEO) and Masaaki Oshiro (CTO) are also on this level. There is a hidden room accessible from the CEO and CTO's shared office. To access it, one must solve a mechanical puzzle made of blocks in between the two desks. To do this, perform the following actions: raise, turn, raise, turn, turn, raise. Alternatively, you can simply blow open the sliding door using firepower, or climb through the ventilation shaft located past the entryway leading towards the corporate vault basement elevator. Beware the Palisade minigun turret above. By default, the entirety of level 3 is a restricted area. During the second visit to Prague, it is possible to receive access to a portion of level 3 by speaking with account manager Tomas Romanek. Below Level 1 The corporate vaults are located six floors below level 1. VersaLife, Tai Yong Medical, Tarvos Security Services, and the Picus Group have vaults in the Palisade Property Bank. The VersaLife Vault can be accessed only if the player chooses to complete the mission The Heist. During this mission, the player will also pass by the other three vaults after exiting from the VersaLife Vault, and may enter those vaults provided that the appropriate vault keycard has been obtained. The other three vaults can also be accessed through the underground parking garage whenever the player is in Prague, provided that the appropriate vault keycard has been obtained. The parking garage, which is outside of the main building, has a ventilation fan that can be disabled to allow passage to the corporate vaults section of the facility. Executive Safes Executive Safes A and B are almost mirror images of each other. The safes have a number of security features that protect the contents of them. The easiest way to get into the safes is with the keycards, both of which can be found in hidden safes in two different offices, as listed below. Using the keycards on the respective doors will grant you access to the safes and will also automatically shuts down all security features in the room. If you do not have the keycards for the main doors, you will have to circumvent its security features. Lasers scan in between the safes while a security camera and turret search the room for intruders. The lasers can be deactivated via a keypad in one of the server rooms. Just below the turret, there is a wall that hides the entrance to an office behind it. A small block protrudes from this wall, and pressing it opens the office's door. In this office, there is a security computer and a safe. The code to open the safe in Executive Safes A is 1114 and for B is 1110. The computer in Safes B can be unlocked with the password AKLVD6681. The security computers in both offices allow you to turn off the camera and turret, and to open or close the main door. It is also the only way that you can extend the lockers that hold the safes from the ground without the keycards. The majority of the safes are unlocked and empty, but all of the locked ones hold items of value. The safes can be hacked or opened with a keycode. A security computer in level 1's security room allows you to open the doors to Safes A and B, and a vent in this room leads into Executive Safes B. In the Executive Services room, there is an elevator keycard that gives access to level 3, the restricted floor. The door to this room is unlockable with the code 9593. Executive Safes A contents * A01 - 4 Neuropozyne vials * A04 - 2 Typhoon Ammo, 8 Nanoblade Ammo, 3 Tesla Cartridges (keycode: 8132) * A08 - Credit Chip (3000 ) (keycode: 1305) * A09 - Pocket secretary containing a Palisade Bank security report addressed to Daniel Janecek (keycode: 2357) Executive Safes B contents * B01 - 3 Credit Chips (random amounts, approx. 600-800 total) (keycode: 6641) * B04 - 2 Multi-tool, 1 Breach Software * B07 - Praxis Kit (keycode: 0310) Corporate Vaults The vaults can be accessed two ways: # During the main mission M12: The Heist, all of the four vaults can be accessed via the elevator (assuming you encountered all the relevant key cards during the rest of the game) at the far end of the lobby area (level 2). Accessing the VersaLife vault is a required mission objective. After accessing the VersaLife vault, the other vaults can then be accessed. # Three of the vaults (those belonging to Tai Yong Medical, Picus, and Tarvos) can be accessed through a ventilation shaft connected to fans in the underground parking garage. This entrance can be used at any time. In the parking garage of the Palisade Property Bank, there are a number of fans covered with a grating. A rectangular section of this grating can be opened on the far left fan. Behind it is a rotating fan that needs to be remote hacked, disabled with an EMP charge (ammunition or grenade), or destroyed with explosives. On the other side of the fan is a level 5 door leading to the vaults. Once you're inside, the vaults are accessible. Location of vault keycards The vaults can only be opened if you have the corresponding vault keycard. Vault contents VersaLife Vault * The eBook AJ09-0921 Patient X. * A pocket secretary with the password to the computer terminal. This password is 5896klmo1bn. * A level 1 safe, containing five Neuropozyne vials and the story item Orchid Neutralizing Enzyme. * A stack of refrigerated crates in the northwest corner of the vault, one of which contains the head and torso of a human being, who shares a striking resemblance with Adam Jensen. The features of the head and torso are visible through the obscured windows on the container. Smart-vision will show a general outline indicating presence of the head and torso. * Various images are displayed in the vault, including images of the space station Heaven, Rifleman Bank Station and what is likely the destroyed White Helix Labs. * Other items: ** Consumables: Painkillers (2), HypoStim Injectors (2), and Biocells (2). ** 80 Crafting Parts. ** Minor sellables: Hydraulic Micropump and Gyroscopic Regulator. Picus Group Vault *Various hacking software: Reveal Software (3), Overclock Software (1), Datascan Software (2), and Nuke Virus Software (2). *Triangle Code #19. *A computer accessible by the the password n3wsm4ker. The password is found in a pocket secretary located in the vault. *A safe containing three multi-tools and four credit chips containing anywhere from 980~ to 1300 money in total. *"Blueprints" for different designs of Eliza Cassan, an artificial intelligence owned by the company. *Images of work-in-progress "news" stories are displayed inside the vault, with notes indicating what aspects of the images need to be altered before they can be used for news. Tarvos Security Services Vault *The Côte D'Azur, a unique variant of the combat rifle that fires only EMP combat rifle rounds, loaded with 30 Combat Rifle EMP rounds. *Ammunition: **Combat Rifle EMP Ammo (40 rounds in the same container with the Côte D'Azur, and 60 additional rounds in a weapons briefcase). **Combat Rifle AP Ammo (20 rounds). **Battle Rifle AP Ammo (10 rounds). **Sniper Rifle AP Ammo (10 rounds). **Revolver AP Ammo (10 rounds in a weapons briefcase, and 20 additional rounds in the safe). **Revolver Regular Ammo (10 rounds). *3 Mine Templates. *Weapon modifications: a laser sight and a silencer. *A computer accessible by the password lkmn01259knml. The password is found in a pocket secretary located in the vault. *Armor of Belltower Associates troops. *Wanted posters for Garvin Quinn and Janus, two of the people responsible for making the Rifleman Bank Station scandal public. Tai Yong Medical Vault *TESLA Cartridge (6 rounds), Typhoon Ammo (6 rounds), and Nanoblade Ammo (6 rounds). *A medical container with 2 biocells. *A safe containing a praxis kit and three Neuropozyne vials. *If SM04: The Calibrator was not completed, a neuroplasticity calibrator will also be located in the safe. *A computer accessible by the password gbnm45klp53. The password is found in a pocket secretary located in the vault. *Other items of interest include a Hyron drone suit, and schematics for one of Orlov's experimental augmentations, the Nanoblade. VersaLife vault inside.png|VersaLife vault. Picus vault inside.png|Picus vault. Tarvos vault inside.png|Tarvos vault. TYM vault inside.png|TYM vault. ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' During Deus Ex: Mankind Divided there are two optional missions that require you to visit the Palisade Property Bank. The first is the side mission Samizdat, and the other is the main mission The Heist, which can be avoided if you chose to do Confronting the Bomb-Maker instead. This location is also relevant to the Point of Interest, Rich Man, Poor Aug. VersaLife, who are using one of the corporate vaults to store items and information, decide to remove the entire contents of their vault and relocate it elsewhere. Account manager Tomas Romanek tries to persuade VersaLife to continue to use the banks services, but fails to convince them. The Juggernaut Collective learns that the vault contains information on the bioweapon known as the Orchid. They want their member Adam Jensen to break into Palisade and extract the information from the vault. Jensen has to choose between doing this and following a lead on Allison Stanek. If Jensen visits the vault, Janus begins to sift through the information stored in it and finds any files that mention the Orchid. One of these is an audio file, and Jensen plays it. The recording is of a conversation between Bob Page, the CEO of VersaLife, and Megan Reed, a researcher for the company. Reed reveals that she is working on the Orchid project and has created a cure for its harmful effects, the neutralizing enzyme stored in the vault's safe. When Prague is placed under martial law, the bank is closed to the public, and its interior is guarded by a number of sentry bots. Summary of collectibles Palisade contains many items of value, including collectibles such as eBooks for the Tablet Collector achievement, praxis kits, Breach software, and scanable triangle codes. This is a list of these items: * the eBook, Bob Page - Anatomy of a Prodigy located on a bench on the left side of the lobby. * the eBook, Jus in Bello on a bench behind the reception desk. * the eBook, Palisade: Clients & Services in the Executive Services office. * the eBook, Palisade: Property & Data Protection in the secret room in the CEO's office. * the eBook, AJ09-0921 Patient X inside the VersaLife corporate vault. * a Praxis kit in the secret room in the CEO's office. * a Praxis kit in Executive Safes B, in the level 5 safe under the turret. * a Praxis kit in the Tai Yong Medical corporate vault. * Breach software in a safe in the hidden security office of Executive Safes A. * Breach software in safe B04 in Executive Safes B. * Breach software in the secret room in the CEO's office. * triangle code #20 in the CEO's office. * triangle code #19 in the Picus corporate vault. See also * Palisade Property Bank computers * Palisade Property Bank pocket secretaries Gallery Concept art Prague vault room concept.jpg|Prague vault room concept Palisade bank rooms concept.jpg|Palisade rooms concept Palisade corporate vault concept.jpg|Palisade corporate vault concepts Game images Palisade front.png|The decorative sculpture and fountains in front of Palisade, during the day. Palisade CEO office.png|Office of the CEO with the puzzle to the left. VersaLife vault Palisade.png|VersaLife's vault, loaded into the viewing dock. Palisade Bank lobby concept.jpg|Concept art of the building's lobby. DXMD_2018_03_10_20_02_03_316.jpg|Tarvos vault map. DXMD_2018_03_10_20_02_15_170.jpg|Tarvos high priority targets. DXMD_2018_03_10_20_03_07_783.jpg|Some of Picus' 'in progress' fabricated news. DXMD_2018_03_10_20_03_31_734.jpg References ru:Банк собственности «Пэлисейд» Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations